


ladoo

by asmaanixx



Category: Ishq Mein Marjawan 2
Genre: Confessions, Dussehra, Episode 95, F/M, First Kiss, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29548470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asmaanixx/pseuds/asmaanixx
Summary: On the night of Dussehra, Riddhima reveals the truth.
Relationships: Riddhima/Vansh Raisinghania
Kudos: 4





	ladoo

“Waise tum yeh Dussehra ki celebration se khush ho ya phir kissi aur achayi ki jeet ki baat kar ri ho tum?”

Riddhima blushed heavily at his words.

She lowered her eyes for just a moment to compose herself.

Picking up the ladoo, she asked, “Jaise ki?”

Vansh, keeping his amused, curious gaze on her, teased, “Tum batao. Aur yeh mat bol na ki tumhe pata nahi ki mein kiski baat kar ra hoon. Tumhari yeh pyaari smile kuch aur hi bayan kar ri hai.”

Riddhima blushed even further.

Offering him the ladoo, she said, “Agar tumhe already pata hai, toh mein kyun bataun?”

“Shayad mein tumhare hothon se suna chahta hoon.”

Riddhima’s heart skipped a beat.

With lowered eyes, she offered him the ladoo again.

Keeping his eyes locked on her, he took a bite out of it.

Riddhima shivered as his lips wetly slid against the tip of her fingers.

She was about to put the remaining ladoo back in its little glass bowl, when Vansh grabbed her hand. He pushed it back towards her lips, and waited till she took a bite. They continued to take turns eating until all that remained was a tiny morsel, which Vansh eagerly swooped into his mouth.

She smiled, as he swept his tongue over her fingertips.

He thought he was being discrete, but he really wasn’t.

Riddhima had gotten up to take the giant tray of sweets downstairs, but Vansh had held onto her hand.

“Come here.”

Riddhima took a step closer, and Vansh led her even further in.

One hand looped around his neck, she sat across his lap.

She was conscious but not in a bad way. Rather, she was more aware of her surroundings.

The solidity of his mass, the blood pumping through his veins, the way his breaths flowed in and out. Riddhima was hyper aware of all of it. She wondered if he was noticing everything too.

The hand around her waist was warm, but also light. Only noticeable when he rubbed a small patch of skin. She watched as he interlinked their free hands. Her small digits fitting in neatly beside his larger ones. She hadn’t noticed just how slender, and long his fingers were before. Their hands lowered, she turned her attention onto him.

The more she looked at him, the more Riddhima felt herself falling in love with him. As she gently played with his hair, she wondered why that was.

Was it simply the fact he saved her life multiple times?

Or was it all the rare, little moment of affections he showed, like right now.

Finding out he hadn’t killed Ragini was definitely a major reason for her opinion of him to change. But surely it couldn’t have been the only one.

Whatever it was, Riddhima just hoped she would be granted the opportunity to explore it for the rest of her life.

Saddened, she looked away.

She may know the truth about Ragini, but there was still a vital part about her that Vansh needed to know.

_ Had  _ to know before they started anything.

She shivered as his thumb rubbed her skin up and down.

“Kya hua?”

She shook her head.

“Riddhima.” He insisted.

“Woh tum puch re the na, ki agar mein kissi aur ki achayi ko lekar khush hoon?”

“Hmm.”

Riddhima’s eyes heavily watered as she answered with a small voice, “Tum ache ho Vansh, but mein nahi.”

His eyebrows scrunched.

His hand stilled.

He was eerily quiet.

“Mein bahut buri hoon Vansh.” She didn’t even bother to wipe away her tears. “Shaadi se pehle, shaadi ke baad, tumhare saath bura hi karte aari hoon. J-jasoosi karti rehti thi.” Her voice cracked, and more tears fell. She couldn’t see his face clearly anymore which she supposed was a good thing.

He broke his hand free out of its interlocked state, and wiped her tears. She still averted his eyes. She couldn’t bear to see hatred in them.

One hand on her cheek, he pulled her closer to whisper in her ear, “You’re a horrible spy.”

Shocked, she snapped her eyes at him.

He pulled away with a smile, and rubbed a thumb on her cheek.

“You knew?” She asked.

“Come on sweetheart. Do I look like a fool?”

She looked away, heart quickening at the use of ‘sweetheart’. She wondered how he was going to punish her for her treason.

With a sigh, he confessed, “Hamari shaadi se pehle jaanta tha.”

She looked at him again, her heart sinking.

He picked up her hand, and lightly played with her fingers.

All this time, he knew.

She kept deceiving him, and he kept giving her another chance.

She tried to break free from his embrace.

She felt wrong being so close to him.

“Hey, it’s okay.” He soothed, pulling her closer.

“No, it’s not.” She took in a sharp breath. “It’s not.”

“You stopped na?”

She squeezed her eyes shut, and slowly shook her head.

If only she could say otherwise.

He had gone quiet.

In body, and words.

“I had stopped. I swear, I wanted to but woh Kabir-” She too became quiet.

And now everything was out.

She tried to decipher what was going on with Vansh, but like always, she couldn’t.

“Woh Kabir baar baar tumhare qaatil hone ka saboot maang ra tha. But kuch tha hi nahi.” She continued. She’s not sure why. “Phir kuch din pehle ek chip mili. Tumhare haath mein gun thi, aur Ragini…” She quietened, waiting for Vansh to either forcefully push her away, or scream at her. But he did neither. Quickly, she let out, “Mujhe pata hai ki Ragini zinda hai. So meine aaj raat uss chip ko bhi jala diya.”

Something softened in Vansh’s eyes.

“Uss din jab meine Kabir ko bachaya, meine sach kaha tha Vansh.” Her voice was breaking but she still forced herself to let out the words, “Mein tumhe jail jaate hue nahi dekh sakti.”

His hand slid up her waist.

She rested a hand on his cheek.

When Vansh finally spoke, with resolute words, he said, “No more Ragini.”

And Riddhima knew what he meant, for she also answered with, “No more Kabir.”

Gently holding his face, she leaned in, and did something she had dreamed, but never actually believed she would get to do.

She kissed him.

When they parted, she whispered, “No more spying.”

With equal sincerity, he replied, “No more lying.”

They were making new vows tonight.

Riddhima knew they would still be cautious around each other. Testing one another to see just how truthful the other was actually being.

But that was okay.

As long as he was willing to give her one final chance, she wouldn’t let him down.


End file.
